What you cant see on the outside
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: I may look like your average ninja girl on the outside, but its a whole other story on whats on the inside. I'm just like those two. OC x Sasuke, a bit of OC x Sakura. T just to be safe.
1. Meet the squads and survival training

**Hi everyone. This is my first Naruto fanfic. I do not own Naruto in any way. So enjoy the story.**

It was morning in the hidden leaf village. I pulled my blanket over my head to block out the sun light.

"HEY, MIKARI! GET UP! THE ORIENTATION IS TODAY!" Said my brother.

"OH DAMN! I NEARLY FORGOT!" I shot out of bed and got ready within 20 seconds.

My name is Mikari Akira. I wore my red shirt with my clan's sign on the back and knee length black pants. My long, red streaked, black hair was in a braid. I looked at my red leaf shinobi headband, which matched my eye color, and tied it around my neck. My older twin brother looks just like me but with shorter hair. His name is Mikado Akira. When I was done, we took of to the orientation.

Once we got there, I saw our cousins Kiba and Shiro Inuzuka along with Akimaru, Kiba's pet dog.

"Hey you two." Mikado said to them.

"Hey Miko, Mika." Shiro said using our shorter nick-names.

I looked at the class and a certain raven and blond haired someone caught my eye. I walked toward the seat right behind them and sat down.

"Hey, Uchiha." I said to the raven haired boy.

He turned his head a bit and looked at me. "Hey." he said.

Yup! It's my childhood friend, Sasuke Uchiha. We've known each other for years; that is, even before the Uchiha massacre. The massacre of my clan came before his though, but aside from that, he was my first friend that I ever had.

"And Mr. Next Hokage." I said to the blond.

He tuned around and smiled at me. "Hi Mika!" he said.

That's Naruto Usumaki, My second friend, and the host of the nine tailed fox demon. He was just like me and my brother. I was the host of the winged fox deity that I call Kitsuri as well as two others that I call Tori (bird deity) and Kitsune (fox deity), and my brother was the host of Nekozawa, the tiger dragon deity. We met him a month after our clan's massacre.

A few minutes later, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka busted through the doors obviously racing to sit by Sasuke. Then Sakura came over and Naruto was knocked out of his seat by her so that she could see him.

"Hi Sauske. Mind if I sit next to you?" she said smiling at him.

Then all the girls in the room, except for me and Shiro and that other girl named Hinata Hyuga, began arguing about who will sit by Sauske. 'Poor Naruto' I thought to my self. I leaned toward Sasuke.

"Hey, want me to take that spot?" I whispered to him when the fan girls weren't looking.

"If it will stop this annoying arguing, then yeah." he said.

I hopped over the desk and landed on the seat next to him. Then all the girls noticed me but none of them had the nerve to argue since they know what I am capable of doing. Naruto appeared on the desk right in front of Sasuke and glared at him until I was able to see sparks between them. The girls yelled at Naruto to stop glairing at Sasuke and that ticked me off.

"Could all you girls just Shut Up already!" I said at them.

They did but not because of what I said. I turned and looked back towards the boys. I sweat dropped at what I saw. The boy behind Naruto accidentally bumped him and Naruto fell forward and accidentally kissed Sasuke right on the lips. They both quickly broke away and gagged.

After that and a Naruto beat up from the fan girls, we were finally starting. Sakura sat by me and kept glairing at me but didn't say a thing. Iruka sensei put us into squads of four. Me, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were squad seven. Hinata, Kiba, Miko, and Shino were squad eight. Finally, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shiro were squad nine. Iruka said that we will meet our senseis after lunch.

I was on the roof eating lunch with my brother and Shiro. We talked about what happened this morning and other things like what we expected from our squads. Miko sounded disappointed since he wanted Sakura on his squad. I finished my lunch before both of them and decided to go for a walk.

"Hey, um, Mikari!" I turned around and saw Sakura.

"Hey. What's up?" I said to her.

"Have you scene Sasuke around?"

"Not since we started lunch."

"Oh. Well, Have you scene your brother around?"

"Oh, now your into my brother now too huh?"

"Just tell me where he is." she began blushing.

"On the roof." I said pointing to where he was.

"Thanks." then she took off.

I decided to go look for Sasuke and found him five minutes later. He was tied up and a peace of tape was over his mouth when I found him. I crouched down in front of him and pulled off the tape.

"Naruto?" I asked untying him.

"Who else." he replied.

When he was free, we decided to go back to the class room and wait for everyone.

-Mika-

"He's late!" Naruto complained sticking his head out the door way.

Everyone was already gone, only squad seven was left in the classroom.

"Naruto, just sit down!" Sakura said.

"I don't wanna. How come our sensei is the only one late? I'm ready to roll, believe it. All the other squads met their senseis and are already off on some adventure. Even Iruka sensei's gone." Naruto complained even more.

Then Naruto stood on a stool and put the board eraser at the top of the door.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura said.

"That's what he gets for being late."

"You're asking for trouble."

"Our sensei is a jonin, an elite ninja. Think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke said.

"He's right Naruto." I said.

Just then our sensei walked in and the eraser fell on his head. We were all silent for a moment. Then Naruto broke out laughing.

"I got him, I got him! He actually fell for it!" Naruto laughed.

"I'm sorry sensei. I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do something like that." Sakura said.

"He actually fell for that?" I said.

"Is this guy really a jonin?" Sasuke said.

Our sensei bent down and picked up the eraser.

"How do I put this?" he said "My first impression on this group is…you are a bunch of idiots." We all sweat dropped.

~On the roof~

We went outside and sat down. Our sensei told us to say an introduction about our selves, name, what we like, what we hate, hobbies, and our dream.

"Why don't you introduce your self first?" Sakura said.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah so we know how it goes." Naruto said.

"Ok. My name is Kekashi Hatake. Things I like and hate, I don't feel like telling you that. I've never really thought of my dreams. And I have lots of hobbies." He said.

"Well that wasn't much." I said to myself.

"Okay your turn you with the blond hair first."

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop, but I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kind of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage, then the village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm some one important." He finished.

Kekashi looked at him with interest then went on to the next person "Alright next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno What I like... uh I mean the person I like is" she glanced at Sasuke "Uh... my hobby is uh..." still looking at Sasuke and giggles "And my dream for the future is..." she glances at Sasuke again and giggles uncontrollably.

I looked at her weirdly and sweat dropped.

"And what do you hate?"

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT?" Naruto slumped over.

"Next."

"Name's Mikari Akira but you can call me Mika. I like a few things. I hate people who hurt my friends in any way. My hobby is … I have a couple of them. My dream is to get revenge for my clan by killing the person who was responsible for their death." I said.

Sakura and Naruto looked at me like I was messed up or something. Kekashi just looked at me like he did with Naruto.

"Ok. Next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything" Sakura gasped. "What I have is NOT a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain some one" he finished.

'Scary.' I thought to myself.

It was silent for awhile until Kakashi spoke "Well okay then... each of you are unique and different our first mission is tomorrow your dismissed." he said and was about to get up and leave when Naruto spoke.

"So what's our mission?"

"It's a task the 5 of us will do together" Kakashi started

"What, what, what?" Naruto asked clearly excited

"It will be a test of survival." Kakashi said.

"But we already did that in the academy." Sakura complained.

"This is not your average ninja training." he said.

"So then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi started laughing

"What that was a normal question" Sakura said.

"Well if I tell you the answer you won't like it" he said in a taunting voice.

I could see the others were quite nervous for the answer.

"Of the 30 graduates only 12 of you will become actual genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy, this is a make it or break it pass or fail test. The chance that you fail is at least 66%."

Sakura gasped, Naruto looked frightened, I just stared at him and Sasuke still had that calm look on his face.

"See I told you they wouldn't like the answer" he said.

"But we worked so hard to get here and you're just gonna kick us out?" They started an argument.

"I'm your sensei now and you do as I tell you." he said.

"Be at the designated training ground tomorrow at 5 am and bring all your ninja gear" Kakashi said.

We were all determined to pass this.

"You're dismissed. Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, you'll just throw it up." then he was gone.

I looked at the others.

"Well guys, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Then I left for home.

~The next morning~

Everyone was already there before the sun was even up. Naruto and Sakura were still clearly tired, but me and Sasuke were wide awake. A small red bird flew over to me. I stuck my finger out and she perched on it.

"Morning to you to Akari." I said to the tiny bird.

"Mika, who are you talking to?" Naruto asked me with a yawn.

Akari flew off my finger and perched on Naruto's head.

"Aww, it's so cute." Sakura cooed and Akari chirped at her.

"Your bird is still that small after you had her for so long?" Sasuke said.

"It's natural for her." I said.

A few hours later, the sun came up before kakashi sensei was even here.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" Kakashi said happily once he reached us.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Sorry. A black cat crossed my path so I took the long way." Kekashi said.

"YEAH RIGHT!" they said and Akari actually chirped in agreement.

"Anyways, Let's get started" he walked over to the timer "It's set for noon"

"What do we have to do?" I asked

"Your assignment is simple, you just have to get a bell from me" he said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

**Well, I'm gonna stop right here for now. hopefully I will be done with the next chapter by the end of the week. **

**Read and Review!**


	2. The training begins and a simple answer

**I do not own Naruto in any way. So enjoy the story.**

"If you can't get them by noon then you go without lunch, you'll be tied to those posts and watch while me while I eat my lunch in front of you" he said to us.

Our stomachs growled. 'Since none of us ate anything for breakfast, this is gonna be harder for us to accomplish.' I thought to my self.

"Hey, there are only three bells but there are four of us." Sakura said holding up three fingers.

"Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. Oh and that one goes back to the academy" he told us.

'Well I'm not gonna be sent back after all the hard work I've been through to get here.'

"Well then again all 4 of you could flunk out" he taunted. "You can use any weapon, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me then you won't get one of these bells" he said.

Sakura looked freaked out a bit "But Sensei! Those weapons are too dangerous."

Naruto just laughed "Aha especially since you couldn't even dodge that chalkboard eraser!"

"Class clowns are usually the first to go." he said to Naruto.

Naruto was clearly getting angry at this point.

We were getting ready to start but Naruto charged at Kakashi about to attack him. We gasped. Kakashi was right behind Naruto in a split second while holding his hand with the kunai to his neck. He was so fast.

"I like how you did that Naruto. I think I'm starting to like this group now." he said.

He let go of Naruto and we started.

We were all in our own hiding place, waiting for the moment to strike. I was in a tree about five feet away from the tree Sasuke was hiding in and Sakura was hiding in the bushes. But Naruto, he was standing right in the middle of the clearing facing Kakashi.

-Sakura-

'Naruto is such an idiot.' I thought to my self.

"You and me right now! Fair and square! Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi-sensei looked at him with a look of utter disbelief.

"Fool" I faintly heard Sasuke say.

"You know… compared to the others… you're a little… weird." Kakashi said.

"OH YEAH? THE ONLY THING HERE WEIRD IS YOUR HAIRCUT!" Naruto said and charged at him.

-Mika-

I saw Naruto run at Kakashi with a full intent of getting that bell. But just when he was going to attack I saw him pull back a bit.

"Shinobi battle technique part 1. Taijutsu the physical part." his hand went into his weapon pack.

'What is he doing? Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat, so why is he pulling out a weapon?' I thought to my self.

Then he pulled out… a book? I sweat dropped.

"What the?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"Well what are you waiting for? Make your move." Kakashi told him.

"But- I mean- Why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked.

"To see what happens in the story of course." he said not even looking at Naruto. "Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or whatever." Kakashi said.

Naruto recklessly charged at him "I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU!"

When he threw a punch at him, Kakashi easily caught his hand. When he tried to kick him, he just dogged it. Then suddenly Kakashi vanished and Naruto punched the air.

"Huh?" he asked looking at the empty space in confusion.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time" Kakashi's voice said, when he suddenly appeared behind Naruto in a crouched position with the hand sign for the tiger pointing at Naruto's back side.

'That sign is for a fire jutsu. That's dangerous, he could kill Naruto!' I thought to my self.

"NARUTO GET OUT OF THERE! HE'S GONNA DESTROY YOU!" Sakura yelled out.

"Too late" Kakashi said before he yelled "LEAF VILLAGE SECERT FINGER JUITSU!"

I was expecting the worst. But Kakashi just jabbed Naruto in his back side.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" he yelled out as Naruto launched into the air.

I nearly fell out of my tree out of shock and disbelief.

-Sakura-

"That wasn't a hand sign at all. He just poked him."

-Sasuke-

"Those two…are total idiots."

-Mika-

Naruto plunged into the water and Kakashi kept reading his book.

Suddenly two shuriken popped out of the water where Naruto had recently plummeted into. They wet flying towards Kakashi. He caught the weapons which were now spinning in his fingers.

"Akari. I need you to ask Sasuke and Sakura something." I said to my little bird.

-Sasuke-

Akari flew over to me

"Sasuke, Mika wants to know if you would want to work with her to get the bells." the tiny bird spoke.

"Sorry, but I rather work by my self." I answered.

Then the tiny bird flew away.

-Sakura-

I saw Akari fly towards me unnoticed by Kakashi sensei.

"Mika wants to know if you would want to work with her to get the bells." the bird said to me.

'AHH! SINCE WHEN CAN BIRDS TALK?' I thought to my self.

"I'd rather work with Sasuke." I said.

She chirped and flew away.

-Mika-

Akari came back to me and shook her tiny head.

"I see." I said.

Then I turned back to Naruto and my stomach growled.

'So hungry, damn it.' I looked back towards the fight and gasped at what I saw.

"Wow. Naruto knows how to perform the shadow clone jutsu! Not many people could pull that off so successfully like that." What happened next was a complete surprise to me "He got Kakashi from behind, Alright Naruto."

But just when Naruto was about to punch Kakashi, Kakashi disappeared and Naruto punched… Naruto. I sweat dropped. Then all the Naruto's started fighting. I sweat dropped more. Then he undid the jutsu. I realized that Kakashi used the replacement jutsu and replaced him self with one of the Naruto clones. Then I noticed something shinny. It was a bell.

"Hey a bell!" Naruto said as he ran to get it.

"Naruto don't-" to late, Naruto was hanging upside down by his feet daggling from a rope attached to a tree.

"HEY LET ME DOWN! WHAT IS THIS?" Naruto yelled bouncing from side to side.

"Think before you use a jutsu, or else the enemy can use it against you oh and if the bait is obvious then don't go" Kakashi said as he started to lecture Naruto.

I saw Sasuke start pulling out shuriken. He was going to strike him. Just then he threw the shuriken at sensei. Then I gasped.

"AHH. KAKASHI SENSEI WAS HIT WITH SHURIKEN. SASUKE, YOU WENT TOO FAR THIS TIME!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke just got sensei with shuriken. I can't believe he did that. This has gone too far this time." I said to my self.

But to my relief, Kakashi turned into a log. When I look back toward Sasuke, he was already starting to run away.

"Akari, follow them and keep me informed." I said to my bird friend as she chirped in agreement.

I hopped from tree to tree towards Naruto. He got him self free but he set off another trap.

"AGH I FELL FOR IT AGAIIIN!" Naruto screamed out.

"Hey Naruto." I said from my perch on his tree.

"Huh? Oh, Mika!" He said in surprise.

"Need a bit of help?" I asked even if the answer was obvious.

"Uh Heh Yeah."

"Ok. Watch your step on your way down this time." I said as I cut him loose.

"Thanks Mika. Now to go get that bell." he said as ran away.

"Be careful." I yelled out to him. "I wonder if he knows that's the wrong way." I said to my self.

Just then I heard a shriek and I knew that that was Sakura. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Akari's energy. Akari has bin with me since I was born and we had a strong connection with each other since then, she also has the ability to understand human speech. Then an image appeared in my mind, I was watching Sakura through Akari's eyes. My clan has a strong connection with nature and animals; we can communicate with animals and understand the feelings of the forests like if there is something wrong and, some times, what is wrong with it. Sakura fell into Kakashi's trap; he used the illusion jutsu to make her see things. She looked around and turned to a tree where he saw Sasuke with kunai sticking out of his body.

"Sakura, help me." he said weakly.

Sakura was starting to tear up. I got a bit startled when I saw him too but I knew better.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed then fell flat to the ground.

I sweat dropped and opened my eyes.

"Sakura, we studied this back at the academy." I said to no one in particular as I shook my head.

I ran off into the direction that Sasuke and Sakura went and saw a red flame.

"Sasuke used his fire ball jutsu." I knew it since Sasuke taught me how to do it too.

When I got into the clearing, I saw Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground and Kakashi crouched down in front of him.

'Now's my chance.'

I pulled out two shuriken and threw them at him then quickly made my way to the other side of the clearing and threw two more at him and did it again on the other two sides. But when I looked at him, he caught all eight of my shuriken. I got on the tree behind them and made a few of my own hand signs.

"Vine bind jutsu" I said quietly as vines shot out of the ground and wrapped them selves around Kakashi

"What?" he said a bit surprised.

Then I jumped out of my tree towards him and aiming to get two of those bells. He broke free from the vines but I managed to touch the bells before he moved away. I put my hands on the ground, pushed off, back flipped, and landed on my feet.

"Not bad Mika, but you still didn't get a bell." Kakashi said.

"I realized that." I said as I charged at him.

I tried to kick him, but he caught my ankle. Then I threw a punch at him and just as I expected, he caught it. I smirked and flipped my self over him and landed a kick on his back causing him to let go of me. When I landed on the ground, I did more of my own hand signs.

"Light style, illumination jutsu!" I said.

Then a flash of blinding light appeared out of nowhere. I closed my eyes and charged toward the sound of the bells. I got a hold of the string to one of the bells but again he got away before I could take it.

"A light style jutsu. No one but the people who come from the village hidden in the light could do those." Kakashi said.

"That's right. My mother and her sister came from both the hidden light and darkness villages. I was originally born here but I learned their jutsu's when I went to visit those villages." I said proudly.

"Well I know a few of those too." he said as he disappeared.

"Hey! Oh."

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll help you out first." I said crouching down.

Just then Sakura came running out into the clearing but stopped where she was and stared at us. She looked like she was about to pass out for a moment but snapped back and looked at us again.

"Sakura?" me and Sasuke said.

"AHHH! MIKA IS WITH SASUKE AND HE'S JUST A HEAD WITHOUT A BODY AND HE'S STILL TALKING!" She screamed and started freaking out for a minute then passed out.

"And that's my partner…" Sasuke said annoyed.

"…HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH HER FACE WAS PRICELESS! HAHAHAHA!" I started cracking up. "Ok, let's get you out of there now shall we." I said calming down.

I quickly dug him out like a dog would dig a hole. Then we went to check on Sakura.

"Hey, Mika." Sasuke said to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your fighting skills were really good as well as those jutsu's you did." He said to me.

"Well I do learn how to fight like that because of you and thanks." I said with a smile.

"And thanks for getting me out."

"Oh, no problem."

Sakura woke up and immediately hugged Sasuke.

"Hey let go of me!" Sasuke said trying to push her off.

"Sakura, c'mon we still we need to get those bells." I said.

"You're still trying to get one of those bells?" she asked as she also stood up.

"We were both able to touch the bells and next time we will get it." Sauske said standing up.

"You did. That is really great, I can't believe you did that, you really are amazing" she told him, she forced her self to smile. "Uh... it's almost lunch and there isn't really much time left, maybe we should give up and then try again next year" she suggested.

Sasuke looked back at her with a really dark expression. Sakura and I flinched.

"Sasuke isn't the kind of person to just give up like that, Sakura." I said also standing up.

"I'm the only one who can destroy that person" he started as a breeze blew in.

Me and Sakura looked at each other.

'I'll bet he's talking about Itachi' I thought.

"What?... who?... You mean sensei?" she asked surprised.

"That day... I was crying" he replied, as the wind blew a bit harder.

"When were you crying?" she asked.

I looked a Sasuke with a worried expression. I knew full well about what he's talking about. The poor boy had bin through so much in his childhood. I cant even fully relate to what happened to him. He was his brother after all.

"It was my..."

"What?... what happened to you?" Sakura interrupted.

"I am an avenger, that means I must be stronger than my prey... I need this training there's no time for setbacks." he finished his bangs covering his eyes as his head looked down to the ground.

"Oh" Sakura quietly said her eyes widening in surprise and realization.

Then I herd the alarm go off.

"Damn." I said in annoyance.

"I wasted too much time." Sasuke said angrily clenching his fists.

We started walking back. Sakura and I followed a few feet behind Sasuke, he was angry and I don't want to get in the way when he's angry. When we got back, we saw Naruto tied to a post. I sighed and sat on the right side of him.

"I told you to be careful Naruto." I said to him.

He just sighed. Our stomachs growled.

"Uh oh... stomachs growling huh?" Kakashi said "That's to bad... oh and about this exercise... well I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy" Kakashi told us.

"Huh?" I said in surprise.

Sakura and Naruto started to cheer. But I knew something was up.

"So we all…" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi.

"Yes... all four of you... Are being dropped from the program permanently!" he said.

All the cheering stopped. He cant be serious, can he even do that? I was getting frustrated; after all of our hard work we did to get here, and he's just gonna drop us. Sasuke was also getting really angry now too.

"Drop us from the program? That means we can never become ninja! You said if we didn't get the bells than we would just be sent back to the academy! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Naruto yelled as he thrashed around angrily

"Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids... like brats" Kakashi said as he put his hands on his hips.

I heard Sasuke growl beside me. Then Sasuke jumped up and ran at Kakashi. When he got close enough, he was pined down by Kakashi.

"Sasuke!" Me and Sakura said in unison.

"You think it's all about you." Kakashi said.

"LET GO OF SASUKE! YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE SOME KIND OF BUG!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja; you think it's a game huh?" Kakashi questioned.

Sakura gasped.

"Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" he asked us.

"I... uh... I don't know what you mean!" Sakura said confused.

"I mean... you never realized what this exercise is really about! Not even close!" Kakashi said.

"But that's..." Sakura started "I mean... I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning" she said.

"Use your head! Four people on a squad why do you think we would do that?" he asked her.

"GAHHH! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHY YOU PUT THREE OR FOUR PEOPLE? WE DIDN'T MAKE THE RULES!" Naruto yelled clearly annoyed and frustrated.

"Oh. Kakashi sensei, are you talking about team work?" I asked.

"Well, at least one person on this team is actually thinking. That is _exactly_ what I am talking about Mika." he said looking at me.

The others all looked shocked. The answer was so simple but none of them knew it.

"Just working together? Is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

That's what I mean..." Kakashi confirmed. "But it's to late now, but if all four of you joined together and came at me you might have been able to take them" he said "but it's over now."

"Wait a minute...You set it up for four people but only 3 bells. If we worked together and got the bells only three of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up." Sakura said.

"Exactly... I purposely put you against each other" Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Sakura and Naruto said a tad bit confused.

"I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourself! A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork but you... it never even crossed your minds." he explained.

"Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone! While Naruto and Mika were right in front of you! You wouldn't even lift a finger to help Naruto! Mika even had her little bird to ask you to help her but you were blinded with jealously and you refused to work with her." he said as Sakura let out a sigh of guilt.

"Naruto! You do everything on your own. Everything." he said as Naruto hung his head in guilt.

"And YOU Sasuke. You thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance." Kakashi told him as he put more pressure on Sasuke. "Ninja missions are carried out in squads! Of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves before the squad this can lead to failure and death. For example, SAKURA!" he called pulling out a Kunai and holding it to Sasuke's throat. "Kill Naruto NOW or Sasuke dies" he told her in a harsh voice.

I gasped.

Naruto looked back and forth to Sasuke and Sakura with a freaked out look on his face.

"That's what happens on a mission" he said putting his kunai away and getting off of Sasuke.

We all sighed in relief.

"Oh boy that was scary." she said.

"The enemy takes a hostage and YOU'VE got an impossible choice and some one ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line." he said.

He walked towards the large stone in the middle of the clearing. I got up and ran over and helped Sasuke.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Just fine." he said.

"Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honored as hero's in this village" Kakashi said.

My expression saddened. I knew full well about what that stone was. My father's name was on it too.

**Well, I'm gonna stop right here for now. hopefully I will be done with the next chapter by the end of the week. **

**Read and Review!**


	3. We are in this together and We passed

**I do not own Naruto in any way. So enjoy the story.**

**Previously: **"Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in this village" Kakashi said.

My expression saddened. I knew full well about what that stone was. My father's name was on it too.

-Mika-

I felt a few tears threatening to fall but I quickly wiped them away. Sasuke looked at me for a second then turned back to Kekashi. Then Naruto went back to running his mouth.

"That's it! That's it! That's it! Now I know! I decided I'm going to have _my name _engraved on that stone! I'm not going to live for nothing like a dog! I'm going to be a hero! A hero!" He yelled getting excited.

"They are... a special kind of hero" Kakashi said.

"Huh? What kind of hero's are they? Come on tell us!" Naruto said getting more excited. Every thing was quiet. "Well, well?"

"They are all…K.I.A." Kekashi said.

"Ooo. That sounds really cool!" He said.

Just when I heard him say that, a couple of tears slid down my face. I wiped them away but more tears came out, I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out loud for them to hear.

"It means Killed In Action, Naruto." Sakura said.

"They all died." I managed to choke out.

"Uh…" Naruto's expression changed from happy to sad when he finally realized it "…oh"

Even Sasuke's expression changed, a bit. I wiped away the rest of my tears and looked back towards Kekashi.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here as well as Mika's father." He said as Naruto and Sakura looked at me.

I figured that he knew that since him and my father were friends when they were younger. My father always uses to tell me stories about them when he was still alive.

"Alright... I'm going to give you one more chance." Kakashi started "But I'm going to make it much harder in you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. BUT Naruto doesn't get any" he said, making Naruto growl. "That's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat all by yourself." he explained. "And if anyone tries to feed him... that person will immediately fail." We all looked at him. "I make the rules YOU follow them, got it?" he stated.

-During Lunch-

We were all eating our lunch while Naruto was still tied to the pole. I glanced at him every now and then. 'Poor boy.' I felt really sorry for him. Akari landed on my hand and started to peck at my food. I mentally sighed 'Well you do need to eat too.' Just then, Naruto's stomach growled loudly. We all turned to him.

"This is no big deal! I could go without eating for days! Weeks! BELIEVE IT! THIS IS NO BIG DEAL!" he said to us sounding confident. Then his stomach growled again "No problem." he said as his hung his head.

"…here." I heard Sasuke say as he held out his lunch to Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto sounded surprised by Sasuke's sudden actions.

"What? No Sasuke you can't do that. You heard what the sensei said." Sakura told him with a bit of panic filling her voice.

"Kakashi's gone and we need to get those bells as a team, if Naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." Sasuke stated in his usual bored tone.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. Then I saw Sakura hold out her lunch to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and started to water, he then made a goofy smile as if he was about to cry.

"Sakura." Naruto said softly. Sakura gave him a small smile. "Ok, thanks." he said.

"Don't thank me just hurry up and eat!" she exclaimed.

"But isn't that your lunch?" Naruto asked.

"That's ok. I don't need as much as Sasuke and Mika. Besides, I'm on a diet. Just hurry and eat!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, there's a problem. Naruto's tied up so he can't feed himself; looks like you're gonna need to feed him." I said as Akari chirped in agreement.

"HUH?!" Her eyes widened.

"Hurry up, he could come back any second." Sasuke said.

"Fine. But just this one time only! I'll never do this again! Is that clear?!" She said a bit annoyed.

"Clear as a bell Sakura!" Naruto said as he smiled brightly.

Sakura then feed Naruto a bit of rice. Suddenly a huge cloud of smoke appeared and then the wind whipped up and it nearly blew me away, literally. I squeezed my eyes shut and held on to Akari so she won't be blown away.

"YOU!" an angry Kakashi's voice sounded.

Naruto started to thrash around on the pole while Sakura screamed and Sasuke tried to stay firm in place shielding his eyes. As the wind started to die down a bit to an angry breeze, I was able to straighten up a little but still shaken a bit.

"You broke the rules, so I hope you're ready for the punishment" Kakashi said angrily as he did a few hand signs. A mass of dark thunder clouds gathered in the sky. "Any last words?" he said as he glared at us with his uncovered eye.

Sasuke looked like he was ready for a fight. Sakura had her hands on her head, she shook in fear. I held onto Akari and I have to admit that I was a bit scared. Naruto was shaking a bit too.

"b-but you said…" Naruto started.

"Yes?" Kakashi said.

"You said there were FOUR of us! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID!" He yelled out. "That's why, they…" Naruto trailed off.

"We are all in this squad, and we are all in this together." Sasuke said.

"That's right! We are all a team." I said straightening up.

"Yeah! We gave our lunch to Naruto because the four of us are one!" Sakura announced.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! BELIEVE IT! THAT'S RIGHT!" Naruto yelled out.

"The four of you are one?" Kakashi sounded like he was getting angry. "That's your excuse?" He said walking closer to us. We were all silent, waiting for what was going to happen next. "Hm, you pass." he said.

We all stared at him for a moment "Huh?"

"You passed." Kakashi said.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean 'we passed'?" Sakura asked confused.

"You're the first squad to have ever succeeded. All the others did exactly what I said. They fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum... that's true. But those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum." he said.

I saw Sakura sigh with relief. Naruto looked like he was about to cry. Even Sasuke had a small smile on his face. I smiled and lightly hugged Akari, she happily chirped.

"He's a... you know" Naruto started with a bit of tears forming in his eyes and sounding like he was about to cry. "He's kinda cool."

"The exercise is over. Everyone passes! Squad 7 starts its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi said as he gave us a thumbs up as a good job sign. Everyone, except Sasuke, cheered. "Let's go home." Kakashi said as we started to walk away from the training site, forgetting that we left Naruto still tied to the post.

"Ugh, I knew this would happen, they do this all the time! YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE MEEE!" he yelled out.

I turned around, took out a kunai, and threw it towards Naruto's post. It hit the ropes that were binding Naruto and set him free.

"Thanks Mika!" he said as he followed us back.

**Sorry for the really long wait. I was busy with school. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon.**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Away to the land of the waves we go!

**I don't own Naruto. Enjoy the story. RandR.**

-Mika-

Today was Squad 7's first mission. We were hiding in the trees waiting for orders. Everything was quiet as I waited for a response on the communicator.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B." Sasuke said.

"Sakura, I'm at point C." Sakura followed.

"Mika, I'm at point D." I replied.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Naruto, I'm at point A. Believe it!" Naruto said last.

"You're slow Naruto." Kakashi said "Okay squad 7... hm?" he trailed off until "TARGET HAS MOVED! FOLLOW IT!" he said.

We quickly and quietly followed it and hid so it won't see us.

"Over there." Naruto whispered.

"How far are you away from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters. I'm ready, just give me the signal." Naruto said.

"I'm ready too." Sasuke said.

"So am I." I added.

"Me too." Sakura responded.

"Ok…" We got ready. "Now!"

We all pounced at it, together. Naruto was the one who caught it.

"I got em', I got em'." he said as the cat meowed and thrashed in his grip.

"Can you confirm a red ribbon on the right ear?" Kakashi asked.

"Affirmative, we got a positive ID" Sasuke answered with a bored like tone.

I looked at Naruto. The cat was scratching, clawing, and stomping on him. I picked up the cat and held it out in front of me. I stared at it for a moment and smiled. I gave the cat to Sakura and Naruto just glared at the cat.

-Kakashi-

"Right, lost pet Tora captured, mission accomplished" I said happily now that this mission was over.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled making the communicator get all fuzzy and screechy like.

"OW, MY EAR! NARUTO DON'T YELL!" Mika said sounding very pissed off.

-In the Hokage's tower-

-Mika-

"Oh Tora! My poor little Tora! Mommy was so worried about you! You naughty little fuzzykins!" Tora's owner said as she squished Tora against her.

"Ha Ha Ha! Stupid cat! That kitty deserves to be squashed!" Naruto said a grin on his face.

"No wonder the cat ran away." I said.

"Now then, for squad 7's next mission..." the hokage said trailing off as he read the 'missions' we would be doing. Though, what he read off, I didn't even think that they were even considered missions at all. "There are several available tasks. Babysitting the chief councilors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes in the-"

"NOO!" Naruto said cutting him off. "I want to go on a _real _mission" he whined making an X with his arms as if to show his point more. "Something challenging and exciting! Not this kid stuff! Come on old man!" he complained.

"Ya know…" I started.

"Naruto's right." Sakura said.

"But he's so annoying." Sasuke finished.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Iruka-sensei called out. "YOU'RE JUST BRAND NEW GENIN WITH NO EXPERIENCE! LIKE EVERY ONE ELSE! YOU START WITH SIMPLE MISSIONS THAT DEVELOP YOUR SKILLS SO YOU CAN PROVE YOURSELF!" he shouted at Naruto.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? BABYSITTING ISN'T A MISSION IT'S JUST A STUPID- AHHH!" Naruto said but I shut him up with a whack on the head. "MIKA, THAT HURT!" he whined.

"Naruto, just shut up for a few minutes will ya." I said.

"Naruto! It seems you do not understand the tasks that are given to you" the hokage said. We all looked at the hokage. Listen" he started, "many different kinds if requests come into our village every day. From babysitting to assassination." he explained.

'Great, now he's gonna lecture us.' I thought to myself.

"These requests are carefully analyzed and then ranked A, B, C or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by abilities. Hokage at the top, Jounin, Chuinin, and genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience, and if the mission is successful then we receive a fee that supports our village and our work." he said.

"Like the cat retrieval mission you just went on. Tora's owner gave us a fee and that will help our village" Iruka said.

"Right, since you are genin just starting down the shinobi path you are given D level assignments of course" he explained but we were all listening to Naruto who was talking about Ramen.

"So I had this ramen yesterday and I'm thinking of having some miso ramen tonight" he said. Surprisingly, even Sasuke was listening to him.

None of us were paying attention, until "SCILENCE!" the hokage yelled at us.

"Oh, sorry" Kakashi said.

"Ugh! You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" he told him angrily as he turned his back to him and pouted like a child.

"Hmm... I'm going to hear about this later." I heard Kakashi mutter quietly.

The hokage started laughing and I turned seeing both the old man and Iruka smiling "So, Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat only a former brat and he wants a mission. So be it" he said. All of squad seven was surprised.

"Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey" the Hokage said with a smile.

"REALLY? YES! WHO? WHO? ARE WE GUARDING A PRINCESS? OR SOME BIG TIME COUNSELOR?" Naruto asked getting excited.

"Oh don't be so impatient, I'll bring him in now" he said to us before calling out "Send in our visitor".

All of us turned towards the door curious to see who we would be protecting. We waited only a few moments before the door slid open and the person who came in was … a drunken old man?

"What the? A bunch of snot nosed brats?" he commented sounding annoyed. If he was just a stranger on the street, either me or Sasuke would at least give him a good punch to the face. He took a chug of his drink. "And you... the little one with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" he said pointing at us.

"AHAHAHAHA! Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto asked laughing. We all stood around Naruto to compare our heights. Sasuke was the tallest, about two inches taller than me and Sakura. Sakura and I were about the same height, an inch taller than Naruto. Simply put, Naruto was the smallest. Once he realized it "I'LL DEMOLISH YOU!" he said angrily as he struggled to get out of Kakashi's grip to go beat up the old drunk man.

"Naruto, we do not demolish our clients. It doesn't work that way." Kakashi said.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world. And I expect you to get me there _safely _even if it means giving up your life" he explained. 'Talk about strait forward.' I thought to myself.

"Right, but first we need to get our things together." I said.

"We'll all go home to pack and we'll meet at the gates in ten minutes." Kakashi said. We all nodded and left.

-10 minutes later-

We were all at the gates ready to leave, even Kakashi was on time.

Naruto was the first one to pass through the gates "YAHHH!" he yelled pumping his fists into the air. "Alright!" he yelled excitedly.

"What are you getting all excited for?" Sakura asked in a snobby voice.

"This is the first time I've been out of the village I'm a traveler now! Believe it!" Naruto said glancing at his surroundings.

"Hey! Am I supposed to trust my life with this runt? He's a joke!" Tazuna said.

"Out of all people, why did we have to escort an insulting, judgmental, drunk old man?" I mumbled under my breath.

Kakashi chuckled "He's with me and I'm a jounin so you don't need to worry" he assured Tazuna.

"HEY! Never insult a ninja! It's a big mistake! AND I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Some day I'm going to be hokage and you're going to look up to me! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! REMEMBER IT!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tazuna took another swig of his drink before looking back at us skeptically. "Hokage's are powerful and wise, you're puny and brainless. The day you become hokage is the day I'll sprout wings and fly" Tazuna told him.

'Well that was rude and mean.' I thought to myself. Sure, Naruto gets annoying when he keeps on ranting about that all the time, but that doesn't mean you can crush his dreams and try to put him down. Personally, I think it's good for Naruto to have a dream like that. Those kind of dreams is what motivates us to never give in to anything and don't let anything drag us down. Unlike my dream, he wants to make a name for himself in the village and prove to others that he isn't what they think he is. While my dream on the other hand only focuses on me getting revenge. Even if I know that it can lead to no good, I stick to it. But now I regret it. Sure I want to get revenge for my clan, but I also want to prove to others that I am not a monster; I want to prove that I am someone, like Naruto.

"AHH SHUT UP! I'M WILLING TO DO ANYTHING TO BECOME HOKAGE! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES! AND WHEN I DO EVRYONE WILL HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I'M THE TOP NINJA! INCLUDING YOU!" Naruto angrily yelled out.

"You can become hokage ten times over and to me it'll mean nothing to me you'll still be nobody. Just a loser." Tazuna said taking another swig.

At this point, I was getting extremely annoyed and extremely pissed off. "Can you both just please shut up so we can get going and get this mission over with already! Good lord." I started walking. Can he be any more insulting? No, no, scratch that. Don't think about it. If I do, it might just happen.

-Later-

We've been walking for over an hour now and there hasn't been much conversation between us. I would talk to Sasuke a bit and sometimes Naruto, but mainly I just looked around at the scenery, I havn't been out of the leaf village for a long time now. Akari came along with us; she was flying around with the other birds. Sakura was also looking around at the scenery.

"Say Mr. Tazuna" Sakura started.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Your country is the land of waves, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked her rudely.

"Kakashi-sensei there are ninja in that country too... aren't there?" she asked Kakashi curiously.

"No there are no ninja in the land of waves. But in other countries there are hidden villages. Each with their own different customs and cultures. Where ninja reside. To the people of this continent the existence of shinobi villages mean strength. Military strength. In other words that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power in neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government their independent and have equal status. Now a small island like the land of waves has natural protection from the surrounding sea, so there's no need for a ninja village. The seven ancient lands that have shinobi villages are the lands of fire, water, lightening, wind, earth, sun, and moon. They each occupy large territories, Together they are known as the & great shinobi villages. The land of fire has our home, the village hidden in the leaves. The land of water has the village hidden in the mist. The land of lightening has the village hidden in the clouds. The land of wind has the village hidden in the sand, the land of earth has the village hidden in the stones," Then I cut Kakashi off.

"The land of the sun is the village hidden in the light, and the land of the moon is the village hidden in the darkness. My ancestors came from those villages. Only the leaders of these villages are permitted the name kage, which means shadow. The Hokage, Mizukage, Riakage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Arikage, and Yamikage. These are the leaders, the seven shadows that reign over thousands of ninja. Right Sensei?" I said.

"Yes, that is correct Mika." Kakashi praised me.

"How did you know all that Mika?" Naruto asked.

"My father told me this when I was younger." I said.

"OMG! That means Lord Hokage is really important!" Sakura squealed.

"Of course he is. Without him, our village may fall into chaos." I said.

Naruto and Sakura had 'yeah right' kinda look on their faces.

"Hey! You two just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you? That's what you were thinking." Kakashi said angrily. Naruto and Sakura now had shocked looks on their faces as they started frantically shaking there heads. Well, anyway there are no ninja battles in a C ranked mission. So you can relax." Kakashi told us.

"And we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that." Sakura said.

"Not likely." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke looked slightly upset; I have to admit I was too. Tazuna looked…troubled? Diffidently troubled, something was really bugging him but what was it? I have a bad feeling about this, but I shrugged it off.

We walked along the path in silence. We were all of us lost in our own thoughts. Occasionally there would be birds chirping or a stream flowing but we still stayed silent.

As we walked along the path, I noticed a puddle. I looked at Kakashi and he looked at me for a moment, then we just went back to walking. After we walked for about two more minutes until I heard a sound coming from behind us. Then suddenly chains with spikes on them flew through the air and wrapped themselves tightly around Kakashi.

"What? No!" Kakashi yelled out noticing he had gotten caught.

"Kakashi sensei!" I yelled out.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled in surprise.

The two ninja holding the chains pulled on them harder until it cut Kakashi into peaces. I heard Sakura scream and Naruto stood there shocked. I was frozen in my place 'he could have used a jutsu to escape right? But what if he didn't? No! Focus Mika! Kakashi's fine!' I thought to myself. When I finally snapped back to reality, the two ninja ran up behind Naruto and flung the chains at him.

"NARUTO!" I yelled out.

Suddenly, shuriken and kunai flew out from behind me and pinned the chains to a tree, the ninja were stuck. Then I saw Sasuke land right in front of the two ninjas and he kicked them both in the face. The chains broke and they were free again. Sasuke got Naruto out of the way. One of the ninja was headed strait for Tazuna. Sakura protectively stood in front of him, but the ninja was still aiming to kill. Sasuke was fighting the other one, and he wasn't able to help. I quickly got in front of Sakura and stopped the ninja's claws with my ninja sword that I brought with me. Once I stopped his attack, I kicked him away from Sakura and Tazuna. I ran at him but he had it coming this time. He stopped my attack, kicked me in my stomach, and pinned me to the ground.

"Crap." I cursed. I was too slow and now he has the upper hand on me.

"You're finished." He raised his hand and swung it down at me.

"MIKA!" I heard my team mates call out.

I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself, but the pain never hit me. I opened my eyes and saw Kakashi in front of me, holding the two ninja by the neck.

I sighed in relief "Could you have shown up before he tried to kill me?" I said a bit annoyed as I slowly sat up.

"Kakashi- sensei used the replacement juitsu..." Naruto said with awe looking at the logs that covered the ground. I walked over to Naruto and helped him up "Thanks Mika." Naruto said.

"No prob." I said.

"Sorry for not coming earlier, I didn't think you would freeze up like that, Naruto. Sorry that you had to get hurt like that Mika. Are you ok?" Kakashi said

"I'll survive." I replied with a small smile.

Once Kakashi tied up the two ninjas, "Anyway, good job Sasuke and Mika you both were very smooth and jumped in right away. Oh and you did good too Sakura" Kakashi told us.

I looked at Naruto's hand; it had a cut on it, probably from those ninjas. Speaking of those ninjas, my stomach was still hurting a bit from that kick one of them gave me.

"You ok Mika?" Sasuke asked me.

"Just peachy." I replied placing my hand on my stomach.

"What's wrong Mika?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing; just my stomach is still hurting a bit." I said giving him a light smile.

"Hey..." Sasuke said to Naruto. "You're not hurt are ya?... scaredy cat." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Really?" I said to him. He just shrugged.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled angrily at him getting very agitated.

"Naruto, calm down and try not to move too much." I said to him "Those ninjas had poison in their claws. Stay still to prevent it from spreading ok?" I said as he looked at the cut on his hand.

"Mika's right Naruto. The poison is in your blood so you shouldn't move around too much like Mika said. We nee to open the wound to get the blood out." Kakashi said as Naruto nodded. "Bye the way Mr. Tazuna" Kakashi turned to look at the old man.

"Uh... yea?" he asked sounding really nervous.

"We need to talk" Kakashi said.

-A few minutes later-

"There ninja are chuunin from the Village hidden in the Mist, there specialty is relentless attack. They won't stop fighting no matter what." Kakashi told us.

"How did you know about our attack?" One of them asked.

"The puddle. Don't you think it's strange to see a puddle even when it hasn't rained in days." I said.

"Mika is the most observant member of our team, so it's no surprise she caught it." Kakashi said as Akari pitched on my shoulder.

"Well if you knew that, then why did you leave it too the runts?" Tazuna asked annoyed.

'Runts?' Don't call me a runt.

"I could have taken them out easily, but I needed to see who they were after. It might have been us leaf shinobi or you. And I needed to know what they were after." Kakashi explained looking at Tazuna.

"Hmm? What are you getting at?" Tazuna asked nervously.

"He wanted to know if they were coming after us; Ninja attacking ninja; or you Mr. Bridge builder!" I told him.

"That's right, Mr. Tazuna what you put in your request you only asked for the standard protection, from robbers and highway men. You never said there were ninja after you. People hunting you down. If we had known that then this would have been ranked as a B or even higher. We were only supposed to get you safely to your destination. Then protect you as you built your bridge..." Kakashi explained and started to explain how the missions are ranked and so forth. "... we are now way beyond the scope of this mission" Kakashi said now done with scolding Tazuna.

"We're only genin this is way too advanced for our level. We should go back to the village, and don't forget Naruto is hurt." Sakura said.

"Hmm... Naruto's hand could become a problem... The poison is probably spreading as we speak..." Kakashi said.

I turned to Naruto and he had a kunai in his hand. The next thing I knew, he stabbed his infected hand. I gasped, not good; he's loosing way too much blood.

He looked angry "Why am I so different?... why am I so..." Naruto trailed off.

Sakura rushed forward "Naruto stop it!" she said sounding concerned.

"I worked so hard to get here! I did everything I could to get stronger and I tried so hard to get here. I never back down. I will never let some one else rescue me. I won't run and I will not lose to Sasuke. Mr. Bridge builder, I swear on this kunai that I will protect you no matter what." Naruto said with a determined smile.

I inwardly smiled. He can be loud, annoying, restless, and talkative but most of all, he is determined. Though his hand is still a problem.

"Naruto, that was great and all but... of you lose anymore blood then you're going to die" Kakashi told him.

Naruto turned blue and he started trembling.

"It would be a good idea if we stopped the bleeding now." Kakashi said while grinning under his mask.

That's when Naruto lost it "AHHHH! NO NO I DON'T WANNA DIE! I CANT DIE!" he went on and on about it for a few minutes while failing his arms in the air, completely freaked out. I walked over to him and grabbed his wounded hand. Kakashi also took a look. His wound was already starting to heal, probably from the nine tail fox demon in him.

"Uhh…" Naruto said nervously as we looked at him "You guys look so serious and it's starting to scare me. Am I gonna be ok?" he asked shaking in fear.

"Oh, uh, yeah you'll be fine." Kakashi said as I wrapped up Naruto's hand.

Now it's time to move on. "C'mon guys. Let's get goin. To the Land of the waves we go!" I said excitedly as we continued on.

**I'm done with this chapter, finally. Now I don't need to worry about this one anymore.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
